Kingdom Soul Blade Hearts Imperialistic Superior Genesis Trinity Millennium: Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest
Kingdom Soul Blade Hearts Imperialistic Superior Genesis Trinity Millennium: Grand Awakening of The True Successors of The Strongest & Most Powerful Warriors in Existence & The Birth of The New Grand Millennium for All Worlds in The Universe is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover story. The main crossovers are Bleach, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Ghost in The Shell, Sword Art Online, Kingdom Hearts, Transformers, Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, Digimon, Sonic The Hedgehog, Sekirei, Bakugan, Sonic, High School DxD, Evangelion, Princess Resurrection, Freezing, InuYasha, Rosario + Vampire, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Legend of Korra, Justice League, Guyver and Queen's Blade and especially Soul Calibur plus more. This story is a combined alternate universe. There are many changes to he story lines above. Ichigo Kurosaki is one of the oldest Soul Reaper Captains in The Soul Society. Ichigo founded The Court Guard Squads with Yamamoto. Ichigo is one of the original captains of The Original 13 Court Guard Squads. Orihime Inoue is the original Arrancar, she is the overall ruler of Hueco Mundo. Plot Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Four Ships Alliance The Archangel The Minerva The Eternal Crystal Millennium Neo Sailor Soldiers / High Council & Maximus Generals *''Queen Serena / Neo Sailor Moon & Bolshack Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Queen Ellie / Neo Sailor Sun & Eclipse Blade Maximus'' *''Queen Brandi / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Queen Adina / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Queen Keiko / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Queen Janelle / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Queen Marisol / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Queen Charlie / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Queen Hannah / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tsunami Riad Maximus'' *''Queen Winona / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Queen Darcy / Neo Sailor Saturn & Spirit Blade Maximus'' *''Queen Natalie / Neo Sailor Nemesis & Dark Shadow Maximus'' *''Queen Motoko / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Blast Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Cyber Blitz Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Storm Maximus'' *''Magdalena Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Brute Impact Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Angel & Halo Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Devil & Hell Blaze Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Fallen Angel & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Kierra Curry / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tidal Rush Maximus'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supeme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Monut Olympus Asgard Hindu Egpytian Irish Celtic Shinto Vampires Youkai Magicians Other Creatures Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 16 Couurt Guard Squads *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Sui Feng'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Shunsui Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' *''Ichigo Shiba Kurosaki'' *''Ruchiya Mikoto Ikumi Kasumioji'' *''Naomi Tsunami Yoshino Tsukabishimoto'' Winx Club *''Bloom'' *''Flora'' *''Stella'' *''Musa'' *''Techna'' *''Aisha'' *''Roxy'' W.I.T.C.H. *''Will Vandom'' *''Irma Lair'' *''Taranee Cook'' *''Cornelia Hale'' *''Hay Lin'' Battle Brawlers Justice League *''Superman'' *''Batman'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Zero'' *''Ryujin'' *''Flash'' *''Green Lantern'' *''Cyborg'' *''Shazam'' *''Hawkgirl'' *''Aquaman'' *''Mera'' *''Green Arrow'' *''Black Canary'' *''Captain Atom'' *''Dr. Fate'' *''Zantanna'' Sonic Heroes Deviluke Royal Family Juraian Royal Family Keyblade Order of The Realm of Light & The Realm of Darkness Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Justice League Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Omamori Himari Fan Fictions Category:Maburaho / High School DxD Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Neo Moon God Bakugan Masters / Legendary Infinity Celestial Deity Zodiac Aeon Guardian Storm Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Queen's Blade Fan Fictions Category:Mega Man Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Kim Possible Fan Fictions Category:The Legend Of Korra Fan Fictions Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fan Fictions Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions